The Complete Series 3
The Complete Series 3, previously The Complete Third Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six third series episodes. It was originally released on VHS in 2000. It was then released on DVD in 2004 in the Classic Collection box set, released separately in 2006 and re-released by HIT Entertainment in 2010 and 2012. The 2012 release features the restored version of the episodes. In Australia, it was released on DVD by ABC for Kids in 2006. Description 2000 UK VHS All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas and Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of all 26 episodes with not one but TWO videos. 2004 UK DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 UK DVD All aboard for some fun-packed adventure in this classic collection of every episode from Series 3. Join Thomas together with his friends as they welcome Mavis to Sodor. Meanwhile, Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge dragon, but nobody believes him! 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 UK DVD All Aboard for some fun-packed adventure in this collection of every episode from Series 3. Join Thomas and his friends as they welcome Mavis to Sodor. Meanwhile, Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge dragon, but nobody believes him! Australian DVD All aboard! Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun-packed classic collection. Episodes # A Scarf for Percy # Percy's Promise # Time for Trouble # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Thomas Gets Bumped # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel Does it Again # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # No Joke for James # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Buzz, Buzz # All at Sea # One Good Turn # Tender Engines # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # Bulgy # Heroes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Trivia * The DVD was released in 2004 in the Classic Collection boxset before being released individually in 2006. * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * In the 2004 opening of the DVD, the scene of the signal from Thomas, Percy and the Coal is mirrored. * The 2000 VHS spine featured screenshots from Train Stops Play and Wrong Road. * The 2012 front cover features an image from Salty's Stormy Tale. * The 2012 back cover features an image from Thomas and the Lighthouse. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Edward's Brass Band and Thomas and the Statue. * In the 2010/2012 main menu, all the scenes are from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Trust Thomas. Goofs *The single cassette release says with not one but two videos on the back cover even though there is only one tape. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Classic Collection * Complete Series 1-10 (Box Set) * The Complete Series Three and Series Four Double Pack Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Complete Series Releases